


Voices

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, crazy!ryan, goodness this fic was a doozie to write on paper, the violence isn't really graphic, tw:blood, tw:death, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hears voices in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad, PedophilicPenguin , just in case you see it there
> 
> Also, sorry that none of the things that are supposed to be italicized, are italicized. Doing this shit from a phone is hell. I'll get around to fixing it from a computer

A single light flickered, slowly swaying from side to side. A young man sat, bound to a metal chair. His head hung down, wheat colored hair obscuring his face.

A dark shadow moved towards the unconscious individual. Dark chuckles radiating from his chest, he stepped into the light. Blonde hair was styled loosely, slight bangs in his eyes. His eyes, a deep, cloudy blue, stared down at his victim. 

The younger man in the chair started to stir, groaning lowly in pain and confusion. Once his arms started to twitch, his head whipped around despite the obvious pain he was in. He zeroed in on the male standing before him, and green eyes widened in recognition.

"R-ryan--" He paused to cough lightly. His throat was so dry. "What am I doing here?" His frightened tone caused a smile to grow on Ryan's face. Ryan brought his hands together, rubbing them slowly in a malicious manner. He walked around his captive, stopping behind him.

"Why Gavin, are you scared?" Ryan brought his hands down harshly on the younger male's shoulders. Gavin yelped, flinching as Ryan struck sore muscles. Ryan leaned his head down close to Gavin's ear, and he heard his victim's breath still. 

"I carefully selected you," He paused for emphasis, squeezing Gavin's shoulders tightly, "to be my next...playmate. You and I are gonna have a lot of fun, Gavin."

Ryan's smile turned into a full blown smirk. He carefully weighed his options. Starting tonight would guarantee that he'd be too tired for work in the morning. But on the other hand..he wanted to see Gavin suffer.

He glanced over to his workstation, his eyes settling on the mild sedative he kept for such instances.

Hmm. Not tonight.

______________________________________

Ray bit his lip in worry. He'd woken up to an empty bed -- an empty house, and that wasn't right. Where was Gavin? Last night he poked his head into the room, saying he was gonna head to the market down the road to get some stuff. Ray had been extremely tired, even though it was only 9:30, so he let his boyfriend go while he fell asleep.

It was 7:15 now, and there was no sign of the Brit anywhere in their home.

Ray sighed anxiously, running a hand through his unkempt hair. He paced around the kitchen, bare feet making their way across the hardwood floor. His phone had been practically glued to his hands, waiting for any type of message. Good, bad, anything.

Time passed slowly for Ray, and he finally felt his phone buzzing. Without checking the caller ID, he whipped it up to his ear.

"Gavin, where are you?" He asked, worried. All be got was an awkward cough in return.

"Uh hey, it's Geoff. You and Gavin are an hour late. What's keeping you dicks?" Geoff's raspy voice crackled through the speaker. Biting his lip, he slowly explained Gavin's disappearance.

"Shit man. Do you want any of us to come over?" Geoff offered, and Ray mulled over it.

Did he want any off the guys coming over? Sure he was best friends with all of them, but...he didn't want them to see him like this: shaky, panicky, his nervous twitches showing. And by nervous twitches, basically he couldn't stop jittering, and his left eye would constantly spasm. It wasn't pretty.

He must've been zoned out for a minute or so, because Geoff was calling his name when he came back.

"Urm, it's alright. C-can I just stay home today? In case Gavin comes home?" Rays voice quieted just the slightest. He heard Geoff speak over his shoulder, most likely to the other hunters, before he got an affirmation.

"Keep me updated, kay?" Geoff hung up shortly after. Ray groaned, running a hand over his face.

Due to his extensive knowledge of cop dramas, he knew he couldn't file a report until tonight.

So the waiting begins.

______________________________________

He was aching all over. With bleary eyes, Gavin looked around his prison the best he could. There was one thing he was absolutely certain of: he had to get the hell out of here. One thing that he noticed was that he wasn't in the chair anymore. Now, Gavin was strapped to a cold, metal table. 

To his left was a cart of rather frightening tools.

To his right, stood his chair, and about ten feet behind it, a staircase.

That was it. His ticket to freedom. Now all he had to do was get himself out of these bindings.

Emerald eyes narrowed in concentration as Gavin tested the strength of the leather. They were like belts, but smaller. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

He tugged at them, wincing as they rubbed the skin of his wrist. As he worked, his mind drifted away, and he started thinking about last night. Or what he thought was last night. There was no way to tell time in this bloody room.

He'd gotten an inkling for some cheap beer, to drink while he played on the Xbox, and Ray never kept any in the house. Damn his sobriety. So he'd decided to take the ten minute walk to the Exxon down the road.

Nothing interesting had happened, he got there, went in, bought a six pack, and left.

But...on the way home, he had to walk past one of the creepiest alleyways in Austin. It looked empty as he passed by, but whatever.

Then he heard footsteps behind him.

Gavin slowly sped up his walking, chancing a glance over his shoulder. A figure decked from head to toe in black was hot on his heels. He opened his mouth to call for help, but a searing pain blossomed in the back of his head.

Crashing to the ground, the beer bottles followed, and he'd landed on top of them. Glass cut through the skin of his upper arms and chest.

With the wind knocked out of him, he coughed, trying to regain his breath.

Then everything went dark.

Gavin shuddered as he remembered how he got here. But where is here? He knows that Ryan has access to this place, obviously. Thinking about the sadistic grin on his coworker's face gave him chills.

He knew that Ryan acted crazy and stuff while they recorded, but he'd had no idea that the older man had real problems.

The little bit of his mind that had thought of work redirected his mind to Ray. Oh Ray...Gavin missed his boyfriend so much. He must be worried sick.

Then Gavin pieced together one crucial bit of information. Ray is at work. With Ryan. His kidnapper. Oh bollocks.

Squawking in exasperation, Gavin stopped trying to pull his arms free. He felt blood dripping down his wrists because of how much he struggled.

How was he going to get out of this one?

______________________________________

Ryan looked on curiously as Geoff hung up his phone with a troubled expression on his face. He had a good idea as to who had been on the other end. But he waited for the words to come out of the horse's mouth.

"Guys." Geoff announced loudly, catching the attention of the other three hunters in the office. "So...Gavin's missing." He cut right to the chase.

Hiding a smirk. Ryan feigned a worried look.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is Gavin--" Michael got cut off as Geoff raised a hand up.

"Ray is really torn up over it, I think it's the real deal." Michael closed his mouth, his mind whirring.

"Well what did he say? When did Gav go missing?" Jack piped in, standing up from his computer. With a sigh, Geoff slowly relayed what Ray had told him. There were looks of horror and sadness in the office, and Ryan couldn't get enough of them. 

This is what he lived for. Craved the misery and pain of others. In the back off his mind, deep in his subconscious, he tried to fight away the bad thoughts. These were his friends. People who had accepted him. No. Bad Ryan. Killing is what you do best.

Ryan slowly gripped the side of his head, the voices arguing were hurting his head.

______________________________________

Ray wanted to cry.

He had just gotten off the phone with the police, and they were sending an officer to his house to get more information. With shaky hands, he made some coffee and sat on the couch and waited. Because that's all he could do now.

Wait.

______________________________________

The sound of a door opening caused Gavin's eyes to slowly open. Heavy footsteps came down the stairs, after a series of locks clicked.

With emerald eyes wide with anger and fear settled on the figure of his coworker, he nearly lost it.

"Ryan, let me go!" Gavin spat right off the bat, and the older male simply laughed. Coming closer to the table, Ryan detoured to the table full of knives and other scary looking tools. Gavin gulped as he picked up a large knife before shaking his head, and retrieving a smaller one.

"Oh Gavin, you know I can't. You know too much already." Ryan brought the tip of the knife near the Brit's neck, causing him to flinch slightly. He slowly dragged the knife down, cutting the thin material of Gavin's shirt loose. The older male was rewarded with the fabric falling away, and the Brit's bare chest was exposed.

All the better for cutting up.

Ryan started slowly, tracing thin, shallow cuts right above Gavin's ribcage. The hisses and grunts of pain were music to his ears. None of the cuts were big enough to bleed, but deep enough to scar.

"You're never going to get away with this." Gavin growled as the knife went a little deeper than expected. "Bollocks." He muttered under his breath, and Ryan's smirk grew.

"Tsk tsk." Ryan shook his head condescendingly, mocking the poor lad. "Do you really think that? Do you think I'm stupid? You're not my first victim, and definitely not my last." Gavin stared at him in shock.

"You monster!" Gavin called him. Oh that did wonders for Ryan's psyche. His true self started to fight for control again. Slicing a much deeper cut in Gavin's chest, he left the younger gasping and shaking as he went back upstairs, gripping his skull tightly as he muttered to himself.

That was close, he'd almost let him go.

______________________________________

Work had slowed down quite a bit. As one day turned into two, and two into three. And soon enough, Gavin had been gone for a week and a half. Ray was near silent nowadays, and the rest of the Achievement Hunters tried their best to console him. It was useless though. All ready could think about about was the fact that the love of his life could be dead. No, he told himself. Gavin was okay. He had to be okay.

Burnie had given him paid leave until Gavin was found, and Ray thanked him wholeheartedly.

That evening, his friends had come to visit, like they'd been doing every night, to make Ray food and to make sure he took care of himself. They'd usually find him in one of Gavin's hoodies on their bed, doused in the Brit's cologne.

It broke all four of their hearts (at least Ryan's sane side) to see him like this. They all offered sympathy in their own ways.

One thing did strike Ray oddly. Whenever one of the guys talked to him, they'd always say 'he's okay, don't worry.' Or something along those lines.

But with Ryan, he'd only ever say 'he's alive.'

That's it.

And it unnerved Ray even more.

In the time he'd spent with the guys, he'd noticed the slightest change in Ryan. Almost as if he'd started to care less. Now Ray wants to snoop.

What is up with Ryan?

______________________________________

With each visit, Ryan had become more and more unpredictable.

But tonight was different.

He'd staggered down the steps to the basement, not even bothering to shut the door. Gavin watched him warily, the older had a crazed look in his eyes.

Ryan laughed loudly, grabbing his 'favorite' knife off the table, and immediately started hacking away at Gavin's chest and abdomen.

Gavin took deep, shuddering breaths to try and focus on something other than the pain.

"Gavin, your time is ticking!" Ryan grinned wickedly, pressing the knife down harder. Gavin couldn't speak. He clenched his teeth together tightly, to prevent himself from crying out.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Then something sparked in his eyes. He went across the basement to a cabinet. Wrenching it open, Ryan grabbed his prize. 

A gun.

Gavin struggled in his bindings the best be could, tearing open old wounds in the process. He cringed as blood poured down his wrists.

"Time for you to join the others!" Ryan had a wild look in his eyes, before he lowered his arm slightly. "No, stop!" He shouted, holding his head tightly. "Kill him! Don't kill him! God damnit!" He growled, banging the butt of the gun to the side of his head.

Gavin was so confused. Was Ryan trying to psych him out? Because it was working.

In his mind, he thought of Ray. If he was gonna die, he'd wanna die thinking of his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, a shaky Ray was entering Ryan's house slowly.

"R-ryan?" He called out, and he noticed the state of disarray the Gent's house was in. Chairs were tipped over, and there was shattered glass all over the floor. Did he get robbed? Ray called for him louder, and his ears picked up side noise further in the house.

Gavin was hazing in and out of consciousness, watching his friend go absolutely mad. He was truly scared for his life, when he heard something that made his heart beat out of his chest.

"G-Gavin?" Ray stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

Gavin couldn't believe his eyes. Ray came to save him. From Ryan. The older gent took notice of Ray's presence.

Ryan whirled around, gun trained on Ray.

"You weren't supposed to be here." Ryan growled, waving the gun teasingly. "I was just supposed to kill Gavin, and be on my way. But you...you're gonna have to die too."

"Ryan don't do this!" He exclaimed, trying to persuade him. But there was no bargaining with a madman.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Ryan screamed, digging his nails into his temples. "I have to kill them, kill them all!"

"Ray, move!" Gavin wailed, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Bang.

Ray's body slumped to the floor, a hole in his chest. Ray choked as blood filled his punctured lung. "L-love..you...Gavvy.." Ray sputtered, the light in his eyes dimming.

Gavin and Ryan both screamed.

Ryan dropped down to his knees, shocked at what he'd done.

"Ray, I-i'm so s-sorry.." He sobbed, cradling the younger. "I-I didn't wanna kill you! The voices t-told me to!"

Gavin threw himself against his bindings, screaming. He started coughing, not using his voice for days was hurting his throat.

"You..bloody..bastard!" Gavin seethed, and Ryan was surprised to hear him curse.

Ryan stood up, shakily, and went to let Gavin free. Once the belts were undone, Gavin threw a heavy punch at Ryan's cheek before staggering to the man dead on the floor. He sobbed, clutching Ray to his chest. He didn't care how much it hurt to do so.

Ryan shakily rose the gun again, aiming for Gavin's head. "Go join him. Be happy together." Ryan muttered quietly as he pulled the trigger again.

Bang.

Another body slumped to the floor. Ryan could barely see through his tears. He grabbed his knife again, and took it to the floor. He hastily carved a message onto the concrete, over and over. When he was satisfied, he sat back and surveyed his work. 

He texted Geoff. 'Come over. Now. And bring the police.'

He didn't wait for a reply. 

Bang.

Thud.

______________________________________

When Geoff arrived with the police, as Ryan requested, he couldn't fathom the strange request.

Until they saw the carnage in the basement.

He just couldn't get the images out of his head. Worst of all, the message Ryan left.

The voices told me to. The voices told me to. THE VOICES TOLD ME TO.


End file.
